


The Betting Pool

by Skittlesun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Artist AU, Drama Teacher, Flirting, Humans AU, M/M, Roman is Very Gay, Romeo and Juliet AU, Sexual tension because im weak, Teachers AU, The Betting Pool, art teachers in general, music teacher, remy likes betting, romeo and juliet - Freeform, these flirty bois, virgil is a cool gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlesun/pseuds/Skittlesun
Summary: Drama teacher Roman Hart and music teacher Virgil Knight have this little game they like to play. The objective? Make the other blush first.The students (and though they'd deny it, the teachers), are wrapped up in this game just as much as the two. After all, who wouldn't admit that the sexual tension between Mr. Hart and Mr. Knight is a fun thing to be betting about?Also known as, while procrastinating my science project, I created a masterpiece





	The Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my procrastinating project. I'm quite proud of it. And to those people who have seen my other story, yes, I am aware that this is another romeo/juliet thing. I just went down the rabbit hole oops

No one in the school didn't know about the electric sexual tension which only happened to occur when the drama class teacher and the music teacher at Sanders Side Performing Arts school were in the same room together.

Mr. Roman Hart and Mr. Virgil Knight played this little game.

The students couldn't quite remember how it had began, but the specifics of the game were hard to miss. One of the two teacher heart throbs of the school would visit the others classroom during their free period and apparently try their hardest to make the other blush.

The students, judging from the triumphant grins one of their teachers shot the other before leaving, guessed the rough objective of the game: make the other blush first.

With the blushing came the tension, each of the teachers seemingly pining after the other in each conversation, eyes staring intently at the other with every purred word. 

And so, the betting pools began.

With each session, students and teachers alike bet their money, possessions, lunches, and papers on stakes of who would win each verbal flirt fighting. Stakes got as high as a hundred dollars per class, depending on who you were betting with. 

The highest gambler in this game of sexual tension and provocative flirts, although he'd deny it for the sake of looking professional, happened to be the teacher working in the school itself:

Remy Wake, the advanced art teacher, living off of pure spite, coffee, and the the million dollar trust fund he inherited from his family. Remy had sworn Roman would make the first move towards an established relationship, betting with none other than the Principal Logan Price, who agreed to disagree. The stakes? If Roman didn't make the move, Logan would add coffee in the vending machines.

That was the highest bet. In a school of stressed artists, who wouldn't want coffee in their vending machines?

It had been promised seven weeks ago, and the two teachers the betting pools revolved around still hadn't made any moves towards a relationship, although the flirting continued.

Today's sixth and last period drama class was no exception.

It was mid lesson when the charmingly emo music teacher barged into the large theater, smirking lazily and looking at Roman with a look of adoration and wanting. Roman couldn't tell if the look was real or faked, but that didn't stop him from pausing halfway through his dramatic rant to stop and stare.

The shuffling of seats and exchanging of currency began amongst the students, hushed mutterings interrupting the sudden silence.

Roman clutched his chest, giving Virgil heart eyes. "An angel has come to visit me...," he whispered, loud enough for the man striding towards him to hear. "Is it my time to die?"

Virgil's strides didn't slow down one bit as he replied with a smooth, "It would be a crime to kill a person of perfection."

"For you, my dear, I'd care less about the law."

"Now, come on, Ro. Rules aren't meant to be broken, babe." He purred the sentence out, sitting at Roman's desk. "Speaking about rules, checked the school ones. Did you know teachers in this school are allowed to date?" Virgil winked.

Roman rolled his eyes, not at all accepting the fact that his small flirting hadn't been able to throw Virgil off guard. He was displeased, but with some grumbling, Roman continued his class, ignoring the handsome man who sat on his desk.

After a pause in the lesson, Virgil interrupted, dramatically draping himself over Roman's desk out of boredom. "What play are you even _studying_?"

Roman didn't answer, but a student known as Missy blurted out the answer for him. "We're studying Romeo and Juliet, sir!"

Virgil lazily looked at Roman before sighing and hopping down from the desk. "See, I never got this," Virgil stated, walking in front of the teacher of the actual class to do the group of drama kids an actual teaching. "Why talk about the damn play when you can _perform_ it? You're actors, are you not?"

Eyes of the teens looked up at Virgil with confused expressions. Virgil smiled warmly at the children before turning on his heels to face Roman. "What act and scene are we on?"

Under normal circumstances, Roman would've recited which act, which scene, which page, and whose dialogue it was but something about how close Virgil was and the smell of mint and coffee on the man before him made Roman lose complete track of the play.

Instead of forming a proper answer, Roman tore his eyes away from Virgil's intense stare and covered his face with a subtle hand. "The... uhm, Romeo finds Juliet 'dead.' "

Virgil cocked an eyebrow. "Act five, scene three, page four?"

Coughing awkwardly, Roman shook his head. "Page five, actually. Starts at 'Why art thou yet so fair.' Do you need the scrip--"

The drama class teacher's breath hitched as Virgil leaned ever more forward. More currency was exchanged behind the two teachers. "You be Juliet, I'll be Romeo," Virgil purred.

Roman nodded, vulnerable under that stare. "...Yeah, yeah... okay."

Virgil snorted, turning back to the class who were watching the two intently. He flashed Roman a grin. "Dead people don't speak, Juliet. Be dead."

Roman nodded, unblinking, as he lay down on the wood floor and closed his eyes. Roman heard the soft intake of breath and felt the rickety floorboard next to him dip down with the weight of Virgil. He felt intense eyes boring into his face, almost feeling the softness to the eyes, taking in his features. Knowing he would blush the moment he opened his eyes, Roman shut his eyes tightly.

_"Ah, dear Juliet.... why art thou yet so fair?"_

Roman kept himself from thinking about Virgil, his eyebrows knitting in frustration and annoyance, knowing Virgil was only an arm's length away.

_"Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorrèd monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?"_

The feeling in Virgil's words almost killed Roman for real. From where the supposedly fake-dead Juliet was, Roman could hear shifting of seats not far away. With a small furrow of his perfect eyebrows, the drama teacher could swear he heard paper against paper. Currency.

_"For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber maids."_

Was... was Virgil coming closer? The rickety wood seemed to dip towards the laying down actor for Juliet. Roman pushed it out of his mind, but he could distinctly feel himself growing a tad bit warmer. Virgil was only half an arm's length away, and that thought alone set his heart beating heavily.

_"Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh."_

Roman wasn't sure if his heart was pounding or if he was having a heart attack. One foot away, hot breath coming from some length away, faintly hitting his cheeks.

_"Eyes, look your last...."_

Hot breath getting closer.

_"Arms, take your last embrace...."_

Hot breath definitely closer, turning lava hot. Warm cheeks, warm face, warm breath, mint chocolate smell, pounding chest. Unprofessional thoughts. He knew what lines came next.

_"And, lips, O you the doors of breath...."_

_HOT BREATH, MINTY SMELL, POUNDING CHEST, WARM FACE, CAN'T BREATH, SHIFTING SEATS, EXCHANGE OF PAPER AGAINST PAPER, OPEN YOUR EYES OPEN YOUR EYES OPEN YOUR EYES!_

_"Seal with righteous kiss."_

Roman opened his eyes, blushing red immediately as soon as he saw the sight before him-- Virgil. Pretty, brown eyes, playful smirk,  _inches away._

Wait, no. Playful smirk? Roman gasped, feeling like he was inside a volcano. "You  _jerk!_ "

Virgil laughed, stood up from the crouching position he was in, and walked out the door with a triumphant smile.

"Fucking tease," Roman whispered. He turned to the disappointed class. "You brats are free to go, get out of my sight!"

The students laughed collectively as they packed their scripts and walked out the door.

* * *

"And he freakin' played me, Remy! Played me!"

Roman paced around the advanced art classroom, hands waving like a freakin' fan monster, flailing around. Remy looked at Roman with a deadpan expression.

Slowly, Remy sighed, exaggeratedly covering his face with a hand. "I'm not caffeinated enough for this," Remy whispered to himself.

Roman continued his blabbering, ending the rant about a certain music teacher with a glare at the floor and an ashamed snort. "My face must've been precious. I've lost the battle, Rem!"

Remy gave Roman a sickly sweet smile, batting his eyes almost forcefully. "Roman... the day isn't over yet, buddy bud pal. Get out of my class."

Roman, as if having an epiphany perked up, stars in his caramel eyes. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Roman shouted, making Remy jump. 

The flamboyant theater teacher's hands gestured to an inspired pose, outstretched hands balling into fists. "The day isn't over! Virgil may have won the battle, but he sure as hecc won't win the war!"

With that, Roman abruptly left the art class, mumbling to himself. Remy, previously annoyed but now curious, followed the seemingly newly inspired drama teacher. 

Remy watched as Roman barged into the advanced music classroom, interrupting what seemed to be an extremely strange piano lesson where Virgil layed down on the top of a pristine white piano and lazily drawled on, "And the note Gerald is going to press is the worst note in existence."

The G-note was pressed by the student on the piano.

Remy continued to watch as Roman stomped his way to the piano, ignoring the eyes of the students.

"HEY, JULIET!" Roman yelled as Virgil's eyes lazily met his. Roman got ever faster. "SEAL WITH RIGHTEOUS KISS, YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!"

And with that, Roman's plump lips were smashed against Virgil's pale pink ones, the angle of their noses awkward at first but then adjusting so it was perfect.

At the sight of the long awaited kiss, Remy rushed out of the classroom, into the office, ignoring the confused look the teachers on break threw him. Remy ran to the PA system, turned the speaker on.

_BEEP "YO, this is the advanced art teacher, Remy Wake, and I'm coming through the PA system to say y'ALL MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER KNOW COFFEE'S 'BOUT TO BE IN VENDING MACHINES! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! LOGAN YOU CAN SUCK MY A--"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to review! It really helps towards improvement and whatnot :) I'm always a slut for them comments  
> Please know I don't spellcheck sorry--  
> If you're interested, my Tumblr is @skittlesun!!


End file.
